


Buddy

by skelebonez



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skelebonez/pseuds/skelebonez
Summary: This is my first time posting on ao3 so I have no clue what I'm doing. I wrote this in like an hour so forgive me for any mistakes or missed details.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on ao3 so I have no clue what I'm doing. I wrote this in like an hour so forgive me for any mistakes or missed details.

"It's been a long day, Br'aad. You should go rest." Br'aad sat up from resting his head on the tavern table to look over at his brother, silently agreeing. It really had been a long day. They had walked for hours, then almost died in battle to an ambush of Bugbears, no thanks to Br'aad. It didn't help that he had just gotten off stage preforming for free lodging.

There was a wave of guilt that washed over the half-elf. Another case of the Wand of Wonder backfiring. "Let me... Let me at least pay for your guys' rooms. I get mine for free- it's the least I can do." He began to reach for his coin purse.

"Br'aad..." Velrisa gently held her hand out to stop him. "You're very wounded... Sylnan is right, you should go rest. Don't worry about us. I'll pay for me, Mountain, Taxi and Sylnan." A brief moment of silence passed before she added "-oh, and Hilltree."

Taxi cleared his throat, rubbing a patch of singed fur on his upper arm as he eyed Br'aad. "Yeah, don't... don't worry about it. No hard feelings." He leaned onto the table and mumbled under his breath "I've gone through worse."

As he looked around at the party, Br'aad felt a suffocating disappointment emanating from them, along with a sense of pity. With a nod, he put his hands on the table and stood. "You're right. I'm... I'm gonna go to bed." Sylnan gave his back a caring pat and they all exchanged 'goodnight's with him as he sauntered upstairs to his room. The party realized he was off-kilter, but no one paid much mind. It was Br'aad after all- fun-loving and carefree Br'aad. They figured he was just tired.

\--

Br'aad sat on the floor next to his bed. His gaze was locked on his arm- his golden tattoos that still had a faint tint of purple. He reminisced on his mistakes, how many people he had disappointed- how many people he had hurt. Br'aad's mind wandered to Ob'nockshai, then his dad, then his brother. Thoughts raced through his head and, after a while, he found himself crying. He didn't even notice at first. It was the feeling of tears dripping onto his arms that made him snack back to the moment.

Br'aad blinked away a few tears and wipes his face with the inside of his cloak. He took a deep breath before popping in Liveclock just in front of him.

"Hey buddy." Braad poignantly smiled

"heY bud dyy." The gazer annoying mimicked back.

Br'aad pet his familiar for a little bit, listening to it make babbling noises as it nuzzled closer to his hand. He leaned his cheek on his other hand with his elbow resting on his knee. He felt a sort of comfort from the gazer's presence.

"Hey Liveclock... Can you say 'I'm proud of you'?" Br'aad muttered looking at the floating ball.

"Can yOU say -m prou.d of yOu."

"No no no- I'm-"

"nO im"

Br'aad paused, not letting himself get caught in the loop. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I'm proud of you, Br'aad." He said as clearly and as calmly as he could.

"I'm prOU d of y ou brAad." It was a mimicking voice and it didn't mean anything, but those words made tears well up in Br'aad's eyes. Just for a moment, he could pretend that he meant those words-- that someone was actually proud of him.


End file.
